Personal digital communication devices, such mobile and wearable devices, e.g., smartphones, are evolving rapidly and more and more people prefer using the mobile and wearable devices for a numerous purposes. When customers buy product items from various merchants in these merchants' retails environments, such as retail outlets, shopping centers, stores, etc., only a handful of payment methods is available to the customers. Typical examples include credit cards, debit cards, gift cards, checks, cash, and so forth. Each one of these payment methods has some drawbacks from cost and/or convenience perspectives. For example, credit cards bear substantial processing fees, while debit cards require availability of funds and sometimes involve surcharges as well. Checks and cash transactions are slow and require additional processing and/or handling. All these drawbacks interfere with retail transactions and add some level of dissatisfaction. To avoid these drawbacks, customers may perform payments using the mobile and wearable devices. The operations performed via mobile and wearable devices may include electronic commerce transactions, retail purchasing, micropayments, and other daily payments. Mobile payments may utilize credit cards, debit cards, gift cards, virtual currencies, and so forth. While mobile payments facilitate and stimulate the trade, the procedure of providing financial details and authenticating of identity may be tedious and time-consuming. Therefore, the convenience of mobile payments for daily micropayments is hindered.
One of the other purposes of the mobile and wearable devices is to capture details of everyday life, such as to record a photo, video, audio, and the like multimedia content. Typically, before capturing the multimedia content, a user has to select a particular type of the multimedia content to be captured. Such selection may take additional time, and a particular moment that the user intended to capture may be missed. Furthermore, switching between different modes of the personal digital communication devices any time when the user wants to capture another type of multimedia content may be annoying for the user.
Additionally, the mobile and wearable device may be used for many other purposes. However, a selection of a specific operation to be performed by the mobile and wearable device is conventionally made by opening, by the user, a menu interface of the mobile and wearable device and searching for an application responsible for performing the specific operation. Such selection may be time-consuming and may make the user to look through a list or a table of all available applications, most of which may be not currently needed for the user.